Slaughterhouse (Payday 2)
Slaughterhouse is a heist from PAYDAY: The Heist introduced to PAYDAY 2 on day 9 of CrimeFest 2015. It involves the team attacking an armored car, breaking into it at a slaughterhouse and escaping through the container yard. Overview The heist begins with the crew in an apartment overlooking an alley that has been set up to take out an armored convoy. When the convoy arrives, a heavy loader smashes the truck containing the gold through the roof of a nearby slaughter house. After catching up with the truck and removing the safe with the gold, players must defend themselves from hired mercenaries and police while the drilling open the safe, fixing it when it jams. Once the safe is open, players must take the bags to a shipping container in the shipping yard in the back (this trip must be made four times in single player, as bots cannot carry objective related items). After the gold is stowed away in the container, the players must set up a smokescreen with gas canisters found around the map to hide the container being lifted away. The crew then sets up a trap for the police before making their getaway in a vehicle containing the gold. Objectives #Prepare for the ambush #Hit the convoy #Get to the armored truck #Breach the door #Get the van down #Drill the safe #Hide the gold #Get the gasoline #Prepare a trap #Lift the trap #Wait for the trap #Lift the gold out of here #Wait for the gold #Make your way to the escape #Ignite the trap #Escape Walkthrough Differences from PAYDAY: The Heist * As with the First World Bank remake, the gold bags must be carried. * 8 gold bags are present instead of 4. * To enter the slaughterhouse, a player must pick up the C4 stashed in a nearby dumpster to blast the door open. * 3 C4s are needed to drop the safe from the truck instead of one. * The stacks of money surrounding the safe is no longer present. * There is a keycard in the offices. It can be used to shut off one of the 3 shutter entrances to the slaughterhouse. * Escape is longer, and requires players to find and open a specific container to advance to the next escape area. * Escape is not timed. Achievements Achievements= seconds of entering the slaughterhouse.}} }} |-|Teaser= Trivia *This is the second heist to return from ''PAYDAY: The Heist, after First World Bank. *Like with Diamond Heist from PAYDAY: The Heist going with The Diamond heist and First World Bank, PAYDAY 2's Slaughterhouse has an updated version of it's theme, Crimewave, aptly titled Crimewave 2015. *The ever-familiar Murkywater PMCs made another return in this heist. **The heist screenshots on the Crimefest 2015 site are labeled remake-shark as a specific reference to them. **The cars of the armored convoy are reused from PAYDAY: The Heist. Gallery remake-shark-ss1.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. remake-shark-ss2.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. remake-shark-ss3.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. remake-shark-ss4.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. remake-shark-ss5.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. Video PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack - Crime Wave 2015|Crime Wave 2015 - Slaughterhouse Theme. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists